Seven Minutes in Hell - Second Draft
'Story' October 13, 1958 After being violently attacked in Carpathia, the Martins relocate to a secluded, old house in Glovania and begin experiencing unexplainable, supernatural events. After Barbara Martin went missing, the Martins decided to contact Simon Jensen, a paranormal investigator who works with the FBI to find missing children. Simon Jensen claims that Barbara Martin was abducted by the dead. He told the family that he will perform a séance to contact the spirits roaming around the house. During the séance, the paranormal investigator discovered an unholy secret and confronted a malevolent force in the form of a demonic nun. He calls out the word Murder to banish the spirit, and then all of a sudden, the windows of the house shatter. Simon tells them that there is no way to stop the spirits, which prompted them to leave the house.. October 13, 2017 After the Glovania Police Department discovered two dirt-encrusted young girls inside the old house, they were taken to the hospital, where they are revealed to be part of the Martin family. Just then, Chief Kathryn Salvador arrives and tries to interrogate the girls for information. The chief told the team that Susan and Virginia Martin only know one word, "Murder", and in an interview, Kathryn revealed that the word came to be a warning for her. While waiting for Kathryn, the team stumbled across a report saying that Susan and Virginia Martin died on December 7, 1958 in the Columbia River Gorge. This prompted the team to warn the Chief about the terrifying news. Afterwards, the GPD heard a squealing noise in the interview, and when they arrived, they uncovered a dismembered body. In a shocking turn of events, it is revealed that the body is actually a combination of the body parts of Kathryn and the body parts of a horse. They also discovered the word “Murder” lying beneath the wallpaper. During the investigation, five people were flagged as suspects: interviewer Sabrina Ibarra (who was at the crime scene), Rafael Ward (who was the one who wrote the word "Murder" in the wall), the Chief's boyfriend Steven Manoban (who was found making out with Kathryn hours before her death), Kathryn's enemy Robert Spark (whose fingerprints were found in the Chief's body parts) and paranormal investigator Simon Jensen (who predicted that Kathryn will die hours before her death). Throughout the entire investigation, the GPD encountered unfortunate events: Rafael scared Aimee, the coroner, with a clown costume which sends her into a panic attack due to her fear of clowns. Meanwhile, Robert was found eating a bloody crumpet in one of the crime scenes. Liam confronts him and is triggered by his trypophobia. Fortunately, they managed to collect enough evidence to arrest Rafael for the murder of the Chief. Rafael admitted that a long time ago, he approached Simon after experiencing a lot of supernatural events. The paranormal investigator said to him what happened 59 years ago; a demonic nun named Sister Lana revealed to Simon that when the time comes, the demons will come out of the inferno and will rule over the world by killing every single person. He told this to Kathryn, who didn't believe anything he said. The chief said to Rafael that it's not true and that it's fake. Because of paranoia and anger, he killed Kathryn by dismembering her into pieces. As a result, Judge Manuel Lim sentenced him to 60 years in jail. After the trial, Sabrina Ibarra approached the team saying that she found a horde of crazy people in the district's main park. The team went there only to discover thirteen people dressed in unusual costumes. In a horrific turn of events, they spotted Robert Spark getting killed by an evil clown.